1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically sensing whether a blood sample collected in a sample container is coagulated.
2. Description of the Related Art
When various blood tests such as biochemical analysis are conducted, a collected blood sample is contained and held in a sample container such as a test tube until it is tested. As the preprocessing of the blood tests, the blood sample is centrifuged to aliquot serum in the test tube. The serum is dispensed to a test container or the like.
If, however, the collected blood sample is left as it is for about half a day to all day, it will be coagulated in the test tube. The test tube is held and stored in a test tube holder or a test tube rack. The blood sample is therefore accumulated and coagulated at the bottom of the test tube.
If the blood sample is coagulated in the test tube, the coagulation will adversely affect the test. An operator therefore has to confirm whether the blood sample is coagulated or not before the test. However, even though the operator visually checks the test tube held vertically in the test tube holder or the test tube rack, he or she cannot confirm whether the blood sample is coagulated.
The operator therefore removes a number of test tubes from the test tube holder or the test tube rack one by one and visually checks whether the blood sample is fluid while tilting and shaking it to thereby determine whether the blood sample is coagulated.
However, the above operation becomes an enormous burden on the operator.